


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 The Gone Fishin' Job, Friendship/Love, Gen, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Tag scene for The Gone Fishin' Job, because Parker looked so panicked that Eliot & Hardison might have been taken from her, and we didn't really get a proper reunion scene.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Parker had been grinning like an idiot ever since they got home and it was impossible not to notice. Eventually, it got the better of Eliot and he just had to ask what was making her so happy.

“You,” she told him, though she was gazing as much at Hardison as Eliot.

The guys were sat on two stools behind the counter, both glad to be cleaned up, patched up, and both smelling and feeling a lot better than before.

“Mama, you makin’ no sense even for you,” the hacker told her.

The very next second, Parker was closer and suddenly launched herself at them.

With an arm around both their necks, the little thief pulled the two men into a tight but awkward hug.

“So glad you’re not dead,” she said softly, holding on with a death grip for a few seconds, and then just as suddenly she was skipping away.

“There’s something wrong with her,” Eliot grumbled, pushing his hair out his face.

“True dat,” Hardison agreed with a nod.

Still, both men were smiling just as wide as Parker as they re-set themselves on their stools and drank their beer.

Man, it was good to be home.


End file.
